


Rivers and Roads

by CoffeeStainedPaper



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Eden, Some Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStainedPaper/pseuds/CoffeeStainedPaper
Summary: With Eden closed for good, and Purgatory turned back into a sleepy rural town, the gang lives a quiet life until Waverly disappears on her birthday. One year later, Wynonna and Nicole stay afloat on hope that they will see her again after a red Jeep crashes outside of Purgatory.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I have no idea where this is going, and I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing. Thank you for being here.

No one really knows where she went. Just that, even after a year of her disappearing act, not a single thing in town felt right. Her old booth at the diner left empty. Her bedroom stale with dust collected by the months of vacancy. The frequency of the question “any word yet?” went from nearly every hour to maybe once a month or so. Urgency drained from the people in town slowly like sap from a maple, but could still be felt in their forlorn expressions.  


Morale was even lower than usual today, Waverly’s birthday. The same day she took off a year ago.  
Wynonna kept her hands busy gathering the creamer from the fridge and the sugar bowl from the cabinet. Her long brown hair was tied back loosely, unbrushed in the process of waking up. A tattered t-shirt hung on her shoulders, covering just to the hem of her shorts.  


The coffee pot gurgled on the counter next to two mugs. Its steady brewing the only sound of life within the kitchen where Wynonna stood and Nicole sat hunched over the table, hands folded in front of her, shoulder-length red hair falling in front of her face.

Outside the kitchen window, birds flitted among the branches, catching their breakfast and skittering on southbound paths. Orangey sunlight glowed on the turning trees of autumn and the dirt driveway they longed to see Waverly’s red jeep pull into.  
Wynonna set the mugs down on the table. One in front of Nicole and the other in front of her chair. She then took the full pot of coffee from the stand and poured each of them a full cup and brought over the cream and sugar.

“Thank you.” Nicole straightened up to fix her coffee with too much sugar and a splash of cream.  
Wynonna took a sip of her black coffee and leaned back in her chair. Steam rose gently from her mug, looking ghostly on the dead air. She watched Nicole’s shaking hands fumble with the sugar spoon and nearly dump cream all over the table. This new Chihuahua Nicole sucked. When she wasn’t trembling in her silent suffering, she was moody enough to start fires with just her eyes. Like some sort of goddamned mythical creature. It had been a year since she’d gotten laid, which is probably at least half the problem. But the elephant in the room was the reason Nicole hadn’t been laid. 

Nicole squealed and jumped back from the table. “Shit.” She said under her breath, heaving herself out of the kitchen chair. Splotches of coffee covered her uniform, burning slightly and effectively ruining an already terrible day. She buzzed around the kitchen, tearing off too much paper towel and running to the sink to wet it down.

“You’re just setting the stain, Haught.” Wynonna rolled her eyes undetected by the disheveled sheriff fumbling around her kitchen.

Nicole forced her hands down to her sides and stuck her nose in the air to collect herself. Eyes closed. Deep breath. Unclenched jaw. Unfurled fists. Everything her counselor two towns away taught her. “I can’t go to work like this.” She said plainly.

“You got another shirt?” Wynonna took another sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, but I would have to go all the way home for it and I’m already wasting community time.” She pouted her lips, sighing once more. “Looks like I’m just going to have to wear the windbreaker all day.”

“It’s not a bad look for you,” Wynonna stood suddenly. The chair screeched across the wood floor causing Nicole to wince a little. Wynonna brushed past her on the way to the coffee pot to top off her mug. It wasn’t totally necessary, but it was distraction enough. Moving constantly acted as the only thing that kept Wynonna from breaking down into a useless puddle of grief. 

“Thanks, but I’m still going to look ridiculous wearing a jacket in the office all day like a seventh-grader.” Nicole huffed on her way to the sink to pour out what was left of her coffee. While Wynonna stayed in motion, Nicole barely had it in her to keep going. Immersing herself in work only sufficed for the first six months when residual paranormal activity occurred. Since the last of Purgatory’s paranormal nasties had been booted out of town, the neighborhoods turned to sleepy cattle ranches. Businesses succeeded like never before, and the residents finally felt that they could be out at Shorty’s without turning their heads towards the door every twenty minutes in anticipation of another strange attack. 

“It’s really not that bad.” Wynonna drifted from the counter all the way to the front porch now that the sun had time to warm up the air a little bit. She rocked herself gently in the porch swing to help ease the idleness that kept her trapped in her thoughts. How could she go from being named a hero a year ago to not being able to find the one person she’d cross oceans for these days?

Nicole followed her outside. “Have you heard anything recently?” Her words barely audible behind the fear of Wynonna’s answer. 

“No, I haven’t.” Wynonna squeezed her mug tighter. Burning her hands against the ceramic made her feel something. Albeit pain, at least it was the uncomfortable kind you could escape by using the handle rather than the pain that settled in your chest where your heart should go and eventually make everything monotone. Sad refrains and laughter all sounded the same. The Wizard of Oz might as well be in completely black and white. There was nothing, not even the highest proof, to knock her into a more vibrant reality. And there was no waking up to Waverly dabbing a cold compress over her forehead so Wynonna could say, “and you were there too!” 

“I figured.” Nicole nodded her head slowly and drew in a sharp breath through her teeth. A ghost formed in front of her face as she exhaled. She looked to Wynonna searching for strength. For the past year, the two of them complimented each other by taking intermittent “low” days. When Wynonna sought too much comfort at Shorty’s, Nicole was always there when she reached the bottom of the bottle. On the days where Nicole stayed in bed with fuzzy pajamas, Wynonna made hot cocoa and trapped Calamity Jane between them. In those quiet moments, they both believed they could live long enough to find Waverly Earp. 

“I keep thinking that at any moment, she’s going to come up that driveway and tell us all about her adventure after she apologizes for leaving like she did.” Wynonna sighed, leaning on the railing with her mug perfectly balanced next to her. 

“In my head, she always knocks on my door and she just kisses me.” Nicole smiled, feeling entranced by her daydream and the steam rolling up from Wynonna’s mug. “And like, the kiss is so passionate, I forget what it was like to be without her and all of a sudden, we’re in my bed—”

“Haught.” Wynonna glared, trying to hide the slight amusement in her voice. 

Nicole snapped her eyes to Wynonna’s face, suddenly embarrassed she’d shared so much of her little daydream. “Right. Sorry, Wynonna. I should really get going to work. She descended the porch step as quickly as she could, failing at controlling the blush covering her cheeks.  
As the gravel crunched under her feet, she hoped with all that was in her that Waverly would turn up soon. Too much longer, and she might even say a prayer or two.  
***

Five o’clock lurched by. Instead of mountains of paperwork from a peculiar influx of disturbances, there were hills of paperwork from the new normal. There were bills to pay for the building, invoices to send for accidental emergency calls, a few drunk and disorderly citizens, but no excitement. 

Nicole looked at the picture of her and Waverly that she kept on her desk. Waverly’s eyes looked bright and tender all at once; more importantly, they were focused up at Nicole’s smiling face. Jeremy had secretly taken a photo of them at their first outing after Eden. It was the first time they’d felt ordinary. And that’s what made it feel so special. 

But history is damned to repeat itself. The world got all screwed up after Eden at the very beginning. She just wanted to know what sin she committed that would make some force, God or otherwise, take Waverly. 

A knock on the doorframe of her office ripped her from her thoughts. It was Wynonna, of course. She was holding a bottle of whiskey under her arm and cupcakes in one hand. “It’s five o’clock and I think it’s time we celebrate my sister wherever she is.” 

Nicole smiled and leaned back in her chair. “So you brought alcohol and cupcakes?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find a decent bakery open at this hour for donuts. I mean not without driving out of Purgatory, but ew.” Wynonna dragged a rolling chair from outside the office to the desk. “Besides, I made these cupcakes myself.”

“Are you sure we want to eat them, then?” 

“You asshole.” The words were harsh, but it was all love. 

Nicole pulled two glasses from her desk drawer. Her drinking sessions with Wynonna became regular enough that Wynonna bought the glasses specially for them. Wynonna poured the whiskey and they took their shots together. 

“I’m thinking we make a special trip down south. Cross the border. See if anyone has seen here there. And if not, we go gamble our sorrows away in Las Vegas.” Wynonna wagged her eyebrows and poured another glass for both of them. 

“I’m thinking we stay put. If Waverly wanted to be found, she would be found already.” Nicole knew they were both ignoring the chance that Waverly had been kidnapped or worse, killed. “Besides, we don’t even have a lead that would take us anywhere near Las Vegas.”

“Duh, Haught. That’s why we would go to drown our sorrows in slots and poker.” Wynonna took another sip of her drink. 

“I just don’t think that would be very smart.” 

“To hell with being smart!” Her voice suddenly turned hot with aggravation. “We’ve been in a holding pattern for a whole goddamn year, and you think that staying here would be smart? Maybe we should all be more like Waverly and disappear from this shithole town.” 

“Wynonna, calm down.” Nicole pushed herself out of her chair and rounded the desk to where Wynonna sat. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’ve watched you mope around every day as if you’re the only one that gets to be upset about Waverly. Well, newsflash! 

She’s not just your girlfriend. She’s Waverly, and it’s my turn to pick what we’re doing to get her back!” In one fluid motion, Wynonna stood and pushed Nicole back a few steps. 

“That’s what you think?” Nicole said quietly. Silence fell between them. Neither really knew what to do. 

The scanner in the office clicked on. “A crashed vehicle has been found just outside of Purgatory. It is a red Jeep Wrangler. Driver unconscious.” 

They locked eyes. They didn’t have to say it. 

Waverly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna make progress in finding out what happened to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. Like I said, I had no idea where this was going, but now I'm starting to put the pieces together like our beloved WynHaught Brotp.

Nicole stood in the doorway, back resting against the frame nonchalantly. She pushed her hair back and exhaled, taking a short mental break from listening to Wynonna ranting again about how it wasn’t possible. After a whole year, Waverly’s Jeep just turns up on the side of the road barely outside of Purgatory? 

As sheriff, Nicole heard the reports from the officers who first assessed the crash. Then she read the reports herself. 

The Jeep had overturned on Highway 2 before it became Main Street. A couple of dents and a crushed driver’s side door accompanied by shattered glass from two of the windows caused the driver to become unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises. Driver was identified as Holly Sterling of Hell, Michigan. What anybody from Michigan was doing up in Purgatory was beyond Nicole, irony of the town name “Hell” aside. 

She folded her arms across her chest and let her head roll forward then snap back up. She watched Wynonna sitting back in an office chair with the reports sprawled in front of her. Her head swayed from side to side while she read over and over that Holly Sterling crashed a red Jeep Wrangler on Waverly’s birthday, and that police were unable to question her until she woke up in the hospital. Wynonna had been glued to that spot for well over an hour doing “research” and performing soliloquies Shakespeare, himself, would facepalm after hearing. Nicole was certain even Wynonna didn’t understand what she was saying, like a dumbass teenager quoting “Waverly, Waverly, wherefore art thou Waverly?” As if the line was really a question of where rather than why. 

“Are you going to help me, Haught or just stand there?” Wynonna didn’t turn away from her work. She’d underlined a few words that stuck out and circled the “Hell” multiple times. 

“I’ve already read all of the reports, and we were both there at the scene. Everything in the vehicle belonged to the driver. We can’t question her until she wakes up. We might as well call it a night.” Nicole used her shoulders to push her off the doorframe and stuck her hands in her pockets as she made her way over to her office. Everything that could be done that night was already finished for all she cared. There was only so much wishful thinking she could do in one night before she just got sad. Sad enough to drink.

The back room once used for all things BBD now laid gutted except for two desks and a white board. It stayed empty on most days. At the beginning of the mystery, Nicole and Wynonna spent countless late nights scribbling theories, finding phone numbers to call, networking with other precincts just to find out that not a single soul could help them. Now with a shred of hope yet zero evidence, they worked alone in the back room. 

Nicole came back to Wynonna’s desk with the glasses from earlier and the whiskey Wynonna had brought to celebrate. She filled the glasses with no flare then walked over to the office chair so she could push herself across the room for a little fun. 

“You can’t be serious right now.” Wynonna cocked an eyebrow at Nicole who rarely initiated the whiskey river they often drowned themselves in. 

“Whiskey river take my mind.” Nicole sang back before downing her glass and pouring another. “Don’t her memory torture me.”

“Really? You’re going to sing Willie Nelson at a time like this?” Wynonna reached for her glass and downed it, slamming it back on the desk in irritation. How could she possibly get intoxicated at a time like this? But also, why not? She poured another glass and lifted it in the air. “To Hell, I guess.”

Nicole lifted her glass to Wynonna’s. “To Hell and the Devil’s red Jeep.” They drank their second glass in sync. Nicole couldn’t keep her face from scrunching up. Being a lightweight in the presence of a pedigree drinker always made her a little self-conscious. 

“Maybe you’re right and we should head our separate ways. You good to drive?” Wynonna stretched her back satisfied with the way the alcohol released her from stress. Her eyes felt glassy and her face a little hot. Nothing out of the usual range of control. Across from her, Nicole slumped forward letting out the tell-tale giggle that no, she was not good to drive, and no, she shouldn’t be left alone. “Come on, Haught, I’ll take you back to the homestead.” 

“Now you’re talking.” Nicole tossed her head back up, attempting to train her eyes back on Wynonna. “Let’s get out of here. The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can get back up and get some goddamned answers.”

***  
Nicole was right. Six o’clock in the morning hit like a freight train on fire. Wynonna lazily scraped herself out of bed to start the coffee she and Nicole would both need to make it through another day. The stairs groaned with each step she took to make it down to the kitchen. Old ass house acting like it had osteoporosis or some shit. No offense to anyone with osteoporosis. 

She turned the corner and to her lack of surprise, Nicole sat at the table with coffee already in front of her. “Good morning,” Wynonna grunted and tugged at her night shirt. 

“Get dressed. Holly is awake, and she started to talk.” Nicole turned to make eye contact with her. “She said she had a passenger with her.”

“Shit.”  
***

Wynonna yawned, bored out of her damn mind waiting for clearance to join Nicole in Holly’s room. At first the reason for keeping her out was the lack of legal documentation of being a deputy. Then it was that only one officer was allowed in at a time, which made no sense since there should be another witness with Nicole anyway. Then some bullshit about her being too emotionally invested in the case and lacking objectivity which was fancy talk for “troubled girl might blow up.” Which maybe there was reason to be cautious about that. Hell, nobody loses a baby, a lover, and two sisters in one year and stays stable. And just because she stayed busy doesn’t mean that nobody could see the storm stirring beneath the surface. 

“Wynonna,” Nicole’s voice came from down the hallway. “Holly says she’s willing to talk to you.” 

“Finally,” she muttered. She made her way back, not forgetting to give the finger to the nurse at the reception desk for keeping her out in the first place.  
When she got into the room, there were no flowers by the bed. No get-well cards. Not for a stranger who turned up in the night. Holly lay propped up on pillows. Her blonde hair was pulled back out of her face, her hazel eyes drooped with exhaustion. 

“You’re Wynonna.” Holly croaked. It was a statement more than a question. Wynonna nodded solemnly anyway. “The police brought my purse to me this morning. I won’t bore you with anything they probably already told you. There’s a note for you in the front pocket.” 

Wynonna glanced fearfully at Nicole who gestured to the bag in eager compliance to let Wynonna make the discovery. She looked back at Holly who was staving off sleep but barely. As she took the first step, the room swelled and pushed her back. Anticipation made her breath hitch in her throat. In trance-like movements, she reached into the front pocket, already unzipped. An envelope with her name across the front felt foreign to her hands. The handwriting had to be Waverly’s, but there was no way to tell if all of this was a fucked-up dream she would soon wake up from. 

“Open it.” Nicole said, folding her arms across her chest and bringing one hand up to her chin. It was at that moment Wynonna noticed how disheveled Purgatory’s sheriff appeared. Hair barely tamed, shirt wrinkled underneath the windbreaker she had to wear to cover a day-old coffee stain; she was a mess to say the least.  
Wynonna carefully traced her fingers along the top edge of the envelope. Slowly, she pried at the corner and tore until she could take out the blue stationary card. A golden “W” was stamped on the front. She handed it to Nicole, too overwhelmed to read what was inside.  
Nicole took it gingerly. Deep breath. 

_Wynonna,_

_I’m sure that you have a lot of questions. They will be answered soon. Send Nicole my love and affection. Don’t come find me. When the time is right, I will be home._  
Soon.  
_Waverly Earp_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your kudos and comments. Follow me on tumblr at coffeewithkp if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden changed many things for the gang, especially Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Wayhaught fluff to break up the angst of this fic! This chapter and the next will follow Waverly on her journey to fix what the Garden broke.

Wynonna slumped into the soft leather couch in the corner away from the desk where Nicole sat with her hand over her mouth. The blinds were drawn to keep out the curious gazes from Lonnie and the pitiful lot that filled the precinct shuffling papers around to appear busy while passing around their gossip. Puffy eyes and runny noses prevented either one of them from choking out any words since before they left Holly back at the hospital. 

They were so close to everything they could have wanted, yet it seemed to Hell and back still wasn’t enough. But as Waverly wrote, soon, they would know more than just the passing of time.

***  
**September 7th, 2018. The day before her disappearance.**

The earth was dying. Life’s natural cycle of death and resurrection pulled on her in ways illuminated by her time in Eden where evergreen was more than just a tree equipped to brace the harsh winter climate. Time measured nothing more than the stretch between sunrise and sunset, unaware of the human constraint to “present” inching to an inevitable, inescapable end. 

Haste to save the place from the perversion of demonic shadows parched in search of a drop of eternal life propelled herself and her loved ones to quickly purge the Garden and close it for good. 

Waverly wiggled her toes in the grass below her feet. Still soft before autumn set in, she let the evening dew turn her feet cold. She faced the treeline at the end of the property line where coyotes yowled wildly at the dull orange moon and the emerging stars. Crickets harmonized out in the field with mosquitoes and the silent moths headed towards the porch lights. She’d gone years without noticing what was always there. Life propels itself forward in any form it could take. In beautiful ways. In violent ways. She breathed in the earthy scent of rainfall. The clouds to the east promised a cold shower to saturate the ground one of the last times before snow took its place. 

She heard the front door open and slam shut behind her. “Hey, beautiful girl,” Nicole called out to her as her boots glided across the ground. Waverly turned to see her still in her navy blue work uniform, and light blue windbreaker jacket. Nicole’s dimpled smile warmed her even from a distance she was eager to close. She ran, relishing the feeling of the wind combing through her hair, and she hardly stopped herself from jumping into the red head’s arms. 

They crashed together in a tangle of giggles and chaste kisses. Nicole cupped Waverly’s face in both hands, running her thumbs over her soft cheeks. Waverly placed one hand on Nicole’s hip to steady herself and the other firmly held the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a moment before melting into a comfortable embrace. 

Love. One of life’s many forms. 

“Hi, sweetie pie,” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s shoulder, delighted by the scent of vanilla dipped donuts. “When did you get here? I didn’t even see you pull up.” 

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “Not too long ago. You looked like you were having a good moment so I went inside to set my gun down before coming back out here.” Which was part of the truth? She needed to iron out the last few details for Waverly’s surprise birthday party with Wynonna and figured her girlfriend’s wandering mind was a perfect distraction. 

“I’m happy you’re here.” Waverly relaxed further into the embrace. It was always easier to drown out the whispers when Nicole was near.

Since the Garden, she’d been able to hear Bulshar and his minions still. His defeat did not mean his total death. Even the shadow of eternity meant that in some way, he would be there long after she and the world she knew crumbled. There was rarely a time he would let her forget it if she didn’t use her energy to focus on something else. Unlike the possession of Mictian, the whispers did not come from within her own head. They tainted the air, weighed on her shoulders, curled themselves around her head while she slept. It was an act of revenge she was unfortunate enough to endure but relieved Wynonna could finally have some peace. 

“I’m happy I’m here. I packed a bag to spend the night so that I could be here in the morning for your birthday. Maybe give you part of your present early?” Nicole wagged her eyebrows and gave Waverly a mischievous grin. 

Waverly blushed, unable to keep herself from smiling back. “I think that sounds perfect,” she said before stretching up to kiss Nicole slowly. The whispers silenced. 

Finally, Waverly felt enveloped in the moment with her beloved. She moved her hand up to lace her fingers into Nicole’s hair and pushed deeper into the kiss. Her purposeful movement against Nicole’s lips drew the redhead even closer. In an instant, Nicole had scooped her up off the ground and twirled her once like a couple from some rom-com they barely watched. 

“Is there anything you want to do before we head inside for the night?” Nicole asked breathlessly. Doe-eyed and steeped in wonder, the default of how she always looked at her sent Waverly heavenward. She hoped Nicole would never quit looking at her that way. 

“There is one thing.” She smiled, then looked to the sky. “But we better hurry before the rain.” 

***

Wynonna reluctantly handed over the keys to her truck. It was a one-time-only birthday privilege to take it out into the field Waverly had been watching. She and Nicole had loaded the truck bed with pillows and blankets to look up at the stars peeking behind the clouds. On a clear night, they covered the sky like glitter on a kindergarten art project. One of the few perks of living so far away from any big cities was nature’s light display. 

Waverly cuddled closer to Nicole under two of the heavy blankets she insisted on bringing. Before they left, they changed into comfy hoodies and baggy sweatpants. The loose clothing made it easy for her to sneak her hand underneath Nicole’s hoodie and place it gently on her stomach. Nicole’s arms wrapped tighter around her, welcoming the touch. 

_Waverly._ A whisper called to her. She thought that here, the voices wouldn’t be able to ruin such a perfect evening. _I know you’re tired. Meet me in Hell and I can help you escape them forever._

Nausea rolled through her like spring run-off. She’d learned to not trust the whispers, but this was a different kind. There was no malice, the voice like honey. 

_You have power over them. I can help you use it._

Suddenly, the demons rushed back. Reminding her that Nicole will die. Wynonna will die. They spoke of torturous death. They reveled in the darkness of it all. They pushed further into her mind, begging her to turn away from goodness, for in the end what did any of that matter? Her head throbbed. 

“Baby?” Nicole leaned away for a moment, confirming that her collar had been soaked with tears. “What’s wrong?”

Waverly shook her head and buried it further into Nicole’s shoulder. She couldn’t tell if her tears were hopeful or mournful. All she knew now was that she would have to go to Hell and back to make the demons stop for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! You can also follow me on tumblr @coffeewithkp


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry to be gone so long! It's good to be back. Happy Season 4 everyone!

Waverly stood with her back to the general store watching the parade that clogged Main street. She fit in well with the crowd, dressed in all black with a parasol resting on her left shoulder. A morbid display of hearses inched down the route, and the people gathered around emptied their coolers of craft beer or red wine. But the festival of hearses had just begun. Soon the entire township would be a showcase of the participant’s obsession.  


“Strange, isn’t it?” A.D. appeared behind her, sliding a glass of wine into her hand. “That they celebrate what the vast majority of humans fear most.”  


“Isn’t that why you chose this place, A.D.?” Waverly took a sip from the glass. Dry. She could have only guessed he would bring her Communion wine given he spent most of his time skulking around in churches listening to whispered prayers.  


He laughed. “I do love irony.” For someone older than Genesis, his tan skin barely looked over the age of forty; the only give-away was the grey in his otherwise midnight beard and hair. “I think it’s time for you to go back to Purgatory, young angel.” A faint smile tugged at his lips before he took a sip from his own wine glass.  


Waverly turned to meet his eyes. She was searching for any hint of sarcasm she hoped was hidden behind his statement. Back to Purgatory meant testing her skills on her own. No more A.D. to teach her how to disarm the whispers. But given she hadn’t heard a single word from those bastards meant that maybe her time away had expired. Her training is now complete.  


“I’ve asked Holly to take you back.” He said plainly, barely looking away from the parade. “She agreed. You’ll take your Jeep and then she will come back here by plane once you’re settled in.”  


Waverly nodded.  


“I’ll miss you, but I think home misses you more.” He turned on his heels and walked back into the General Store. His decision was final.  


The last of the parade crawled by her. She downed the last of her wine in one hurried gulp which made her head involuntarily shake with disgust. How anyone could enjoy dry wine was beyond her. At least it was something to help her wrap her head around seeing the Welcome to Purgatory sign in more than just her memory.  


A pang of guilt surged through her in a suddenly inebriated state. There was more to Purgatory than broken curses and vivid nightmares. Wynonna was there. Unless she drank herself to death.  


Nicole was there. 

##### September 8th, 2018 

Nicole’s finger traced lazy circles on Waverly’s shoulder. The sunlight through the thin curtains had woken her up before she intended to start the day, but at least she found herself snuggled close to Waverly. Her girlfriend tossed and turned throughout the night, and she sometimes reached out a hand to grip her tightly as if Nicole served as an anchor in whatever tempest Waverly’s unconscious mind battled. It almost made her feel guilty for slipping into dreamless sleep every night.  
But now in the winking sunlight, Waverly seemed calm. Her breath steady underneath the five blankets she buried herself under every night.  


Wynonna sauntered through the door without warning, and Nicole quickly pulled the bonus blanket up to cover her bare chest. And just like that, Wynonna walked in reverse out of the room without a single word. A silent understanding between them.  


With a heavy sigh, Nicole shifted slowly away from Waverly and off of the bed. She hadn’t bothered to check her phone for the time or squint to read the analog clock across the room. Wynonna was probably wondering what the hell was going on since she’d promised to get up before sunrise to help decorate the downstairs for Waverly’s birthday.  


Fully dressed in the baggy sweatpants and faded crewneck she’d worn before bed, Nicole tip-toed downstairs trying to avoid the creakiest parts of the aging staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, a large banner read “Happy Birthday Waverly,” in bright pink paint. The lettering was crude but legible and most importantly done with a lot of effort on Wynonna’s part. It looked like she tried to paint a lily or two but ended up with abstract vaginas. Waverly would be thrilled. Scattered about the floor were enough balloons to cover the floor, making it impossible to move without kicking at least two.  
Nicole turned the corner to the kitchen and Wynonna sat at the table with Doc who was not amused by his task to finish blowing up every last balloon Wynonna had purchased. More balloons floated to the ceiling creating a jungle of ribbon.  


“Doc, why are you still blowing up balloons?” Nicole swatted ribbons away as she walked over to the coffee pot.  


“Wynonna ran out of helium and insisted upon my arrival that I inflate the rest of them while she goes to pick up the cake.” He tied off the balloon in his hand and batted it away with disdain. “I would ask where you’ve been but that slight bruise on your neck tells me everything I need to know.”  


Nicole’s face flushed. She’d forgotten about it, but the flashbacks distracted her enough to spill hot coffee on her hand and the counter.  


“Where did Wynonna want the donut tower again?” Jeremy’s overly peppy voice startled Nicole, causing her to spill creamer on the counter.  


“Dammit, Jeremy.” She huffed, reaching for another paper towel to clean up the second mess she made.  


“A donut tower?” Doc tilted his head. “When did she decide on a donut tower?”  


“Does anybody need my help?” The front door slammed shut after Robin’s voice carried loudly through the kitchen. Once again startling Nicole, spilling half a spoonful of sugar.  


“A little jumpy today?” Jeremy flashed a grin with the energy of a labrador about to get a glob of peanut butter.  


“Yeah.” Nicole situated herself at the kitchen table with her coffee mug. “I feel bad about sleeping late, and I just want everything to be perfect.”  


Doc smiled with understanding in his eyes. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”  


His words soothed her enough to relax her shoulders and take a sip from her mug. He was right after all; Waverly would be happy at the simple act of remembering her birthday. Everything else was a bit over the top in classic Wynonna fashion but it would mean the world to Waverly who’d never had a birthday party.  


Waverly reached her hand across the pillows to discover Nicole’s absence with her eyes still closed. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she opened her eyes looking for her girlfriend who promised to be there on her birthday. Alone and exposed, she squeezed her eyes shut again to push her thoughts away.  


The voices were right: Nicole wasn’t there. She damn near prayed they were simply trying to get a rise out of her on a day where her emotions would be vulnerable. But who is there to pray to?  


“You can fight them, Waverly.” The voice from last night fell over her, cutting off the voices before they could taunt her again.  


Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. “How?” She choked. Her hand clasped over her mouth, not meaning to yell at nothing. But it wasn’t nothing. It couldn’t be nothing when it felt close enough to touch.  


“You have to come find me.”  
The voice’s presence dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Sneering demons returned to fill the gap. She sat up with and held her face in her hands. This had to end.  


It had to end.  


Tonight.

Cheering and smoke filled the kitchen. Nicole’s hand rested lightly on Waverly’s shoulder. Wynonna snatched her phone away from Doc for not taking pictures like she’d asked him to despite his best efforts.  


“What’d you wish for, baby girl?” Wynonna smiled from ear to ear. A smile Waverly would miss.  


“She can’t tell you otherwise it won’t come true!” Nicole laughed at her own defense and placed a kiss on Waverly’s tear-soaked cheek.  


“Thank you, everyone.” Waverly wiped her eyes dry. “This has been the best first birthday party ever.” She surveyed the faces at the table. Robin leaned his head on Jeremy, Doc tried to hide his ever-growing smile, Wynonna looked as if she could burst at any second, and Nicole’s eyes were so full of love.  
It all made her feel so guilty.  


The balloons, the donuts, the banner, the games, the hats…. The leaving.  


“Are you okay?” Nicole whispered.  


“Yeah, just a little tired.” She lied.  


“We can take care of all of this later, and you can go get some rest.” Wynonna put her phone back in her pocket and rounded the table to kiss the top of Waverly’s head.  


And just like that, the party was over. Everybody shuffled off in their separate ways.  


Waverly was gone by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my tumblr! @coffeewithkp


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more about Holly! I know that this story is slow going right now, but I so appreciate you guys for sticking with me. It's about to pick up!!

**Current Day, Purgatory**

Wynonna pushed the glass door open with her back to avoid squishing the box of donuts tucked in one arm or spilling the coffee she carried in the other hand. The people in the waiting room glanced up briefly so she offered them an awkward smile and wave before walking up to the nurse’s station. 

“Hi, nurse lady, I’m here for Holly Sterling.” 

With a sigh, the nurse nodded her head in the direction of the hall to Holly’s room. 

“Thanks.” Wynonna bit back the urge to call out the huffy attitude. 

She knocked three times before poking her head through the doorway. Holly turned off the TV and smiled. 

“Hey, I brought donuts.” Wynonna crossed the room and pulled a chair closer to Holly’s bed with a loud screech that made both of them wince. “I wanted to ask a few questions if that’s okay.”

Holly gingerly reached for the box and picked one of the sprinkled donuts. “Okay.” Her mouth stuck together from the sugary goodness. “Who are you exactly? You’re not the police, right?”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow. “No, I’m not with the police. The sheriff is my best friend, and she happens to be my baby sister’s fiancee. Waverly is my baby sister.” 

A lightbulb went off in Holly’s mind. “Oh.” 

“Waverly didn’t talk about us?” Wynonna’s heart dropped. 

Holly closed the box of donuts and pushed it away. “She didn’t really talk about her life all that much. And I only know her because of…” She paused. Not knowing how much she could reveal about the past year safely. “A mutual friend of ours.” 

Wynonna made a sweeping gesture with her hand. “Well, that brings me to my first question then. How did you know my sister.”

Holly swallowed hard. 

**September 10th, 2018: Las Vegas**

Holly wiped down the water rings from the discarded drinks from the customers who delightfully told her she would get a bigger tip if she “showed off her tits more.” They were a little too rowdy for a Monday night, but that’s how it goes in Sin City. 

She threw her towel into the bin under the bar. “I’ll be right back!” She yelled over her shoulder to the bar back leaning against the back wall. 

Her bar wasn’t the most popular by far. The regulars sat in their usual spots, usually slouching over their drinks quietly brooding over whatever happened to be bothering them for the day. There was never a line in the bathroom, which she was thankful for. Once there, she checked herself in the dingy mirror. Her single braid reached midway down her chest, and a few blond hairs frayed out of the bottom plaits. Her work shirt was slightly wrinkled and tucked into her high-waisted jeans. She smiled at herself. 

She’d get to go home soon. A.D. promised. 

She washed her hands for good measure and returned to her post behind the bar. A new face sat at the far-end where Billy usually stationed his gruff self for the night. 

Holly made her way to the unfamiliar face. “What’ll you have tonight?” She asked with a bright smile. If she wasn’t in work-mode, she might have thrown a wink in there at the end. The girl now in front of her was gorgeous, albeit disheveled. 

“Whiskey, straight.” The girl mumbled. 

“That kinda night, huh, sweet pea?” Holly said as she floated around the bar to get the drink. 

“You have no idea.” 

As soon as Holly set the drink in front of the girl, she downed the shot and slammed the glass back on the counter. Holly raised her eyebrow. 

“You look like you’ve been through hell.” She said, offering a smile again.

The girl scoffed. “I’m trying to get to hell.”

The blood rushed from Holly’s face. “Waverly Earp.” She almost whispered. 

“How do you know my name?” Waverly asked, fear written all over her face. 

“You’re going to think that this sounds absolutely crazy.” She said.

Waverly scoffed again, “I’ve lived through crazy.”

Holly shook her head, then tilted it towards the ceiling to send her thanks heavenward. “I was sent here by someone who is waiting to meet you. He’s been trying to get through to you for months, and I’ve been waiting here.” 

“Okay, that does sound a little crazy.” Waverly paused. “How would he know that I would come here?”

“There’s no such thing as coincidence, Waverly Earp.” Holly smiled. “I’m your escort to Hell.”

“I’ll take another shot of whiskey if you don’t mind.” Waverly laughed with relief. 

Holly poured two shots. “To Hell!” She raised her glass.

“To Hell!” Waverly raised her glass as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr if you like! @coffeewithkp


End file.
